User talk:Victoryisyours/Archive 4
/desecrates clean talk page. :) 68.154.175.140 23:57, 11 December 2007 (CET) Hey there is not syntax, I think they accendentally delted it. Hey there is not syntax, I think they accendentally delted it. [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 23:32, 12 December 2007 (CET) :Your right. Hold on I'll get your the syntax.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:35, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::Here, please use this syntax from now on to make new build pages.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:39, 12 December 2007 (CET) Santa FTW! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 02:57, 13 December 2007 (CET) :You've got to make yours christmassy too! Reupload my picture and change your colors!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:58, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::Christmas spirit!— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 03:42, 13 December 2007 (CET) pics ftl(until i get my warrior with a santa hat uploaded)just use symbols liek me :P--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 03:00, 13 December 2007 (CET) Your comments on other builds Well I can see that you've bben at the build I made and the only comment you left was "use a ranger"... What do ya mean with that? The build I made was meant for paragons, not for rangers. Explain why you wrote that, cause I don't get it.. Mew Baraue 13:03, 13 December 2007 (CET) :I really don't know what youre talking about, but let me guess. If "your" build was a paragon barrager, they have been trashed multiple times and have been proven to be less effective and inferior to a ranger. If not, point me to the build.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:45, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::Okay, here's the link: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:P/R_Interrupting_Condition_Barrager. And just so you know: It's not only about damage from one self, but also damage from other party members and causeing conditions. Mew Baraue 10:17, 14 December 2007 (CET) I give up. Too much peer pressure. :/ Lord Belar 04:52, 15 December 2007 (CET) :Good to see your ban is over. I'll make one for you whenever PvX isn't so slow. I still want the userbox if I win xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:43, 15 December 2007 (CET) Noob That would be me. Despite my good hard months of PvX-ness, I still yet have problems with my Talk page. Being a nice archiver yourself, I was wondering if you would take some time to archive my Talk page. Since Belar requested it, I was thinking it might as well be time to do it. All that Drama Llama talk has taken up space. Thanks, --25pxGuildof 22:07, 16 December 2007 (CET) Sure. It might take a while with PvX being this slow, but I'll get on it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:32, 16 December 2007 (CET) Random Build of the Week? Could you show me how to make a template like your '"Phobia of the Day"so I can make a Random Build of the Week? ITS DONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH-- [[User:Treesbyty|'''Treesbyty]] 10:49, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Yeah, but I can't seem to get the template to only have the random build of the week appear and not the stuff I put below it....--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 10:50, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::Fixed xD. Nice job man!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 11:03, 20 December 2007 (EST) Comp http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tycn/Sig_Competition gogo Tycn 00:35, 20 December 2007 (EST) :What profession do you like best? And is it supposed to be christmas-e or have nothing to do with it?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 10:00, 20 December 2007 (EST) PvX:NPA User talk:Gc-testings. ;) [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:07, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Lol, against myself?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:09, 20 December 2007 (EST) Nice one, haha. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 19:13, 20 December 2007 (EST) :I might have to make a userbox out of that.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:37, 20 December 2007 (EST) Where's my cookie? --20pxGuildof 16:39, 21 December 2007 (EST) Interested? Looking for the peoples for meh contest. Might as well start with you :O --20pxGuildof 13:47, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Seriously? There's only a few skills for each profession, little synergy and rearrangement is aloud tbh.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:48, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::That's the point. To make builds that are definate garbage but have some use :O --20pxGuildof 16:39, 22 December 2007 (EST) Here you go. --19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:27, 24 December 2007 (EST) :I'll change it to make the link black, thanks.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:29, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::You took out the link, too slow =(.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:31, 24 December 2007 (EST) Oh, srry. I deleted the link to that it wouldn't show...but that just means a little bit more work.--19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:32, 24 December 2007 (EST) :It doesn't matter. 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:33, 24 December 2007 (EST) Dude we've got like the tag-team welcome thing going on. If I ever miss one, cue me. ɧeŋ 13:52, 25 December 2007 (EST) :I'm usually first xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:53, 25 December 2007 (EST) Trigg is so dead If your name is not Victoryisyours you should not have to read this, it is mindless talk between me and him If you don't know who this is, you really need to thing harder. WEll trigg though he would be funny on vent and spammed a page to me. My comp lagged out and the entire thing is busted. I won't be on for 3-5 days cus the dell people have to get me a new video card and crap like that. Also Pm"Mrs Monk of Kill" ingame and tell him that i won't be on. Also tell him to tell fear this is entirely his fault. Again, i did not log in but you should know who this is. Also ask rhys or someone if they have the vent and all that, ididn't memorize that one and post it here if you can, i want to have a talk with trigg :Well that sucks, sorry about that.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 16:14, 25 December 2007 (EST) : get the vent if you can, and tell trigg i hate him, OH and what did u get for xmas ::He's not on.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 16:33, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::: Ask rhys or pie for the ip and port for vent, i know password ::::I might have it, hold on. 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 16:37, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::Here, texas2.ventriloservers.biz , 3960 i believe.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 16:37, 25 December 2007 (EST) get on it and join chat if you can :I'm on.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 16:42, 25 December 2007 (EST) Can You Help Me With Something? I am trying to code my characters page and I'm not quite getting how to do the whole thing correctly. Seeing how you seem to know a bit about coding on here, I was wondering if you could give me some insight on any tips that I might be able to find or anything else of some sort because I don't get the coding for on Wikis. Please and thank you Joshgt2 (Talk) 19:20, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Oh thanks for the help! Now I can maybe try to understand the coding for once now that I have it =D Joshgt2 (Talk) 18:57, 27 December 2007 (EST) Woot image:GoDKhaan.jpg --20pxGuildof 15:15, 26 December 2007 (EST) NEW SIG??? I saw your new years sig... WTF? Now I have to find a Sig with hangover medicine... --20pxGuildof 08:22, 28 December 2007 (EST) :I didn't like it, i'm not using it now.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 09:15, 28 December 2007 (EST) It's Ok now Ok I Saw your message and Now my build is ready ;) Sorry It's difficult for me to understand the fonctionnement of PvxWiki because I'm French but Know I think It's ok thx ;) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Wyllen ( ) }. :I take french class at school =P [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 11:35, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). Thanks. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 11:47, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::Are you serious?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 11:53, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::I'm pretty sure he was talking to Wyllen. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:11, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::Ohhhhhhhhhh. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 22:53, 28 December 2007 (EST) It went away Where'd the picture go? it was there a second ago????-- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 14:16, 29 December 2007 (EST) Hmm nevermind, shows up fine on your page, not on mine. haha. thanks for the help! -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 14:17, 29 December 2007 (EST) Congrats! Congratulations! You have infused 1hp and thus proved you cannot Infuse! You thus qualify for this fabulous userbox! --20pxGuildof 14:30, 30 December 2007 (EST) Thanks for the welcome Anything I should do as a new PvXwiki member? I posted a R/P build. :)--Jennifer Belle 15:39, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) maybe? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 15:41, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::Post more builds, and don't QQ if they get axed. Lord Belar 15:44, 30 December 2007 (EST) Sorry, just using that box because i accidentally deleted the text i needed to have that box in the build when i post it. Dean 22:09, 30 December 2007 (EST) :It's no problem, I was just sayin =/. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 22:10, 30 December 2007 (EST) since you're such a kind and handsome guy Can you point me in the general direction of the signature instructions/policy? ^__^ Seb2net 10:13, 31 December 2007 (EST) :It has to be relevant to your name, not have something animated in it, the picture cant be more than 19px, and the color cant be blinding or distracting. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 10:14, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::thank thou Seb2net 10:15, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::Now where do I enter all the funky code I've made on this site? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Seb2net/Signature [[Image:Sebsig.jpg|19px Seb2net (Talk)]] 10:35, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::Uh oh, I just broke something [[Image:Sebsig.jpg|19px Seb2net (Talk)]] 10:36, 31 December 2007 (EST) K copy and paste this: Seb2net (Talk) into Nickname under My Preferences. Make sure Raw Signatures is checked also.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 10:37, 31 December 2007 (EST) " Invalid raw signature; check HTML tags. " [[Image:Sebsig.jpg|19px Seb2net (Talk)]] 10:43, 31 December 2007 (EST) :I don't know, I determined from deleting the user link part in my preferences that it was still wrong, so the problem is in the link to the talk coding. Victoryisyours 10:48, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::thanks a bunch._. Seb2net 11:19, 31 December 2007 (EST) PvX:NPA I can attack myself WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY better. Just tell me if you want me to post it on my talk page.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:55, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Go ahead, mine was unintentional. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 08:49, 2 January 2008 (EST) Heya Thanks for fixing my picture, i think i pay too much attention to a build when i start getting into it, but how did you find out so quickly, you 'fixed' it about 10 seconds after i uploaded it. :I believe you had the wrong type of file. Sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) . [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:17, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Well, the bug whenever you upload a picture and it appears white happens pretty often with other users. I saved the picture in paint as a .JPG, then reuploaded your pic as a .jpg. I think you saved it as a .bmp, then when you uploaded it as something different it appeared blank. Also lol, I used , and I see all the recent edits from the wiki. Oh, and to sign comments, put 4 tildes (~~~~) after your comment. Good Luck =D — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:19, 4 January 2008 (EST) Thank you for the welcome. --TheFatAnorexic Archive and build You'll need an archive soon, but not ATM. IDK if your a farming builds guy, but I just want more vote(s) for my OF/Famine Farmer build. One more vote then I can give my own vote and I might actually have a good/great build. If you don't like farmer builds, ask someone who does. :O --20pxGuildof 10:56, 5 January 2008 (EST) :I don't know much about farming, the only thing I ever farm is Raptor Nestlings with my Shadow Form ele. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 13:12, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::Alright, then try to find someone who does care. I don't know the Farming gurus around here. --20pxGuildof 17:48, 5 January 2008 (EST) no u [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:32, 6 January 2008 (EST) :no u — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:33, 6 January 2008 (EST) hey how do u have those boxes in your profile ? o_O Lordodyn 17:19, 6 January 2008 (EST) :I'll tell you later, for now I gtg. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:22, 6 January 2008 (EST) RC spam ur almost as bad as a few particualar admins the way ur editing pages atm >.>--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 16:22, 7 January 2008 (EST) 30 edits in 3 min? zomg, you outscore my 1-week contribs [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 16:27, 7 January 2008 (EST) : . — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:35, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::lets fill that place again... [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 16:37, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::You're welcome to go through the stubs and trial categories looking for builds that haven't been edited for 2+ weeks :) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:41, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::What really irritates me is that if you tag a build for abandoned you can't remove the trial tag. So when I'm looking for trial builds 50% of the time the builds are already abandoned. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:43, 7 January 2008 (EST) PLz help me wit my build plz hey victory, i have a few questions for you. First, how do i change the links on my page. Links to Guildwiki don't come out right, and secondly, is there a way i can avoid keeping my build out of abandoned builds?? A few of my builds got deleted because there were no hits :(. PLz look at my page http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:E/any_Shockward19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 18:05, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Hi there. To link to Guildwiki, do the links like so: Article Name, so if you're trying to link to Distracting Shot it'd look like this: Distracting Shot. Also, builds are put in Abandoned not because they didn't get any views, but because there haven't been any meaningful edits for two weeks or more. To avoid that, bump your build up to a higher category when you feel it's ready by following these guidelines. --71.229.204.25 18:10, 7 January 2008 (EST) :For the red links you forgot the gw: prefix, and some of them you just have put a | after the skill, for instance: gw:Shockwave would be a proper way to link to a skill. Also, builds become abandoned after not being edited after 2 weeks, I hope that helps. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:11, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Lol omg <.< — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:12, 7 January 2008 (EST) :: :D --71.229.204.25 18:14, 7 January 2008 (EST) FYI [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:21, 7 January 2008 (EST) :So your basically asking to voice my opinion the real vetting talk page? I don't see why that's a reason to oppose me, and I don't see how me moving abandoned->trash builds makes a difference on the matter. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:25, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Be more pro-active, is all. There's nothing wrong with doing cleanup, but I feel you need to show your worthiness during this critical period. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:32, 7 January 2008 (EST) Zez, your friend's comic is powerfully homosexual, and he cant draw to save his life >.< - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:10, 8 January 2008 (EST) Also, im a big nasty troll! - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:10, 8 January 2008 (EST) :I know rhys...I know....I put it there because I said people visit my page and he'd get more viewers. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:11, 8 January 2008 (EST) >.< why not just tell him how powerfully homosexual it is - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:13, 8 January 2008 (EST) :He said he made it in like 3rd grade and he has to keep with the gay subject. It's more for the PSP free downloads and other stuff. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:14, 8 January 2008 (EST) :How comes zez is never online anymore? - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:16, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::Guild Wars has become increasingly boring... — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:17, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::Not when you're in a high ranked gvg guild, finally got your bambi, and rape in general =D - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:18, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::I left mist if you didn't notice, are you still in it? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:19, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::: Hellz no, my guild is ranked 702 atm, we gvg nightly =) - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:20, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::: Can I join? =) — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:22, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Req. r8+ or top 200 experience =( - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:22, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::And you have experience with these...? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:23, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Rhys has 23 champz. Also, rhys is bad - Rawrawr 15:25, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::lolol rawr you lurker - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:25, 8 January 2008 (EST)